Family History
by EeveeVictini54
Summary: After being raised by the great legendary Latias and Mew, Eve has set off on her own to see what there is in life to do. She cannot recall her past life with her human parents, but she wants answers. Can she find her missing father and find about her past?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mew Suger's OC or anyone else. I also do not own the characters which Pokémon has created.**

* * *

Strolling through the Viridian Forest was a man about in his late 30s, beside him was a young woman; only in her 20s.

The man's name was Amer and the woman Hiria.

Hiria had been cuddling a young baby girl who she held in her arms, the child was only a newborn and her name was Eve.

As Eve began to whimper with hunger Hiria said to Amer,

"Amer...Eve's getting hungry, are you sure you know the way?"

Amer looked at her and replied "Yes Hiria, I do. Please stop nagging me."

Hiria replied "But Amer, we've walked for a whole hour. Eve's getting hungry and I'm tired."

Amer whipped his head to face his wife and yelled "I _know_ we have walked for a whole hour! I told you before to stop_ nagging _me!"

Hiria huffed and argued back to her husband who was getting quite irritated

"I am _not_ nagging. I don't believe that we are going the right way, I'm only trying to help!"

Amer kept on walking silently and did not reply, angry that his wife did not believe that he knew the way.

After awhile the couple kept on arguing, their yells echoed throughout the forest and disturbed the Pokémon.

A large group of Beedrill, greatly distressed by the noise flew angrily around trying to find the source.

Soon finding Hiria and Amer.

"Bzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Hiria stopped walking as she heard the buzzing of the Beedrills wings, "Amer, did you hear what I heard?"

Amer stopped walking and turned his head and questioned "No, what did it sound like?"

Hiria looked everywhere and said "A kind of 'bzzz'." turning to look at her husband, she said added "It sounds like wings too."

Hiria looked at her husband a bit more carefully, his eyes wide and she asked "Amer? What's wrong?"

Turning to look behind her, Hiria screamed and ran, for behind her was a large group of Beedrill, the red eyes of all the bee Pokémon were blood-red as they eyed them angrily.

Amer rushed ahead of Hiria and said as they ran to get away "Hurry Hiria!"

Before Hiria could say anything, she tripped on something hard and fell. Amer looked behind as Eve began to cry as Hiria slowly got up but her foot was bleeding.

Looking quickly down, Amer saw that Hiria had tripped on not a rock but a Pokémon, he couldn't see what kind it was because it scurried away from the angry mob of bees.

Before Amer could come forward and grab his wife and child the Beedrill had caught up and stabbed Hiria several times everywhere. Giving her mass blood loss and her wounds were very severe. One Beedrill, bigger than the others used Poison Jab on her back and it poisoned her badly.

Hiria looked at Amer one last time and she coughed up some blood. Under her, Eve was crying very loudly as Hiria collapsed to her side.

Everything was in slow motion for Amer, as Hiria fell, he made a decision which changed everything.

Forgetting all about Eve and Hiria, he ran for his life.

The Beedrill didn't see Eve when Hiria was protecting her, but after Hiria died. They saw her crying loudly, making them even angrier from the loud noise this human thing was making.

Flying above Viridian Forest was two Pokémon. Both happily playing with each other and giggling. One of the Pokémon was the legendary Mew and the other the Hoenn legendary Latias.

Looking down they became surprised to see under them a large commotion. Flying a bit more down they saw many Beedrill, fighting with each other and squinting Mew exclaimed "Its a human child!"

Latias charged forward and used Dragon Pulse on the Beedrill, sending off quickly.

Transforming into her human form, Latias studied Eve, backing a bit when she saw a dead human next the baby.

Mew floated down and transformed into her human form as well, Latias picked up Eve and said "What are we going to do with this human?"

Mew replied "I don't know, but we can't just dump her here and let her die."

Latias and Mew looked at Eve, unable to say anything else. Eve had calmed down and was now looking at them.

Latias smiled at Eve when she reached out and cooed, Mew took a closer inspection on her, but before she could do anything, Eve had grabbed hold of her hair.

"Ouch! Hey let go!" Mew cried out as she struggled for the baby to let go.

Latias laughed as she gently pried Eve's fingers and Mew stuck her tongue out at her.

Latias looked at Eve once again and said quietly "Maybe we should raise her ourselves Mew."

Mew looked at her and said "A human? Living with _us_?!"

Latias nodded seriously and said "I just feel...happy near her."

Mew looked at Eve, who was now yawning and she crossed her arms across her chest and said

"Fine..."

Latias squealed with joy as she said "Oh yes! Thanks Mew!"

Mew just rolled her eyes and sighed

"I just hope she won't pull my hair...and try to catch us when she's older."

Latias transformed into her Pokemon form and gasped "How could you say that to an innocent baby like her? Just look at her!"

Mew transformed into her Pokemon form as well and they floated off to their secret home and stared at Eve's sleeping form, sighing she said

"If you say so."

* * *

**So there you go. I've updated it a lot because there were many errors here and there.**

**Well, tell me if you like this better then the other or maybe you don't want to and that is okay.**

**Bye bye!**

**VictiniReshi54**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor Mew Suger's OC Eve.**

* * *

**10 Years Later...**

Latias and Mew enjoyed taking care of Eve, the other legendary Pokemon did not enjoy that Eve was a human but they let Latias and Mew take care of her.

But since Eve was now 10 years old, old enough to obtain her first Pokemon, Latias and Mew would have to leave stop taking care of her.

Eve had light brown hair, reaching to her shoulders. She had pretty bluish-greenish eyes and wore white shorts and a baby blue shirt.

Her sneakers were completely white, only the tip was sky blue.

Latias and Mew didn't know Eve's human name. But after a year after they had found Eve, they had a dream of a strange woman, telling them that the baby they had found was named Eve.

Ever since, they had called her that.

Eve was giving hugs to Latias and Mew, whose human names were Bianca and Sally.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Latias cried as she hugged Eve tightly, Eve replied back as she hugged back with as much force

"I'm going to miss you too Bianca!"

Letting go, Eve turned to Mew who was frowning slightly, Eve said to Mew as she hugged her too "Please don't be sad...I promise that I will visit."

Mew pushed Eve away and said "I told you already Eve, you won't be able to see us after you leave!"

With this, Eve pouted and said "But who will take care of me?"

Latias pointed out "Your Pokemon of course! But promise that you will be extra kind to them!"

Eve replied "Of course I will."

Mew patted Eve and said "You better be going, or do you want to stay Pokemon-less forever?"

Eve kissed both Latias and Mew and gave another quick hug before running off.

When Eve was out of sight, Latias sighed and Mew transformed into her Pokemon form and landed on Latias' head before saying

"You know we had our fun, now we have let her live her own life."

Nodding, Mew floated off Latias' head as Latias transformed into her Pokemon form as well.

Before flying off, Latias looked once more at the small cozy house before leaving.

Eve was running as fast as she could when she reached Professor Oak's lab.

Running up the stairs and knocking on the door quickly before taking a deep breath and sighing.

The door opened and Professor Oak said "Ah, Eve come in."

Eve walked in and said "Thank you Professor."

Following Professor Oak into the lab, Professor Oak asked "May I ask where Miss Bianca and Miss Sally are?"

Eve quietly said "Oh, they are at home."

"Oh, I see. Usually, children like you have their mothers or fathers to come with them when they get their first Pokemon."

Eve and Professor Oak stopped and Eve smiled happily as she saw 3 Poke-balls inside a case.

"Here are the Pokemon, now choose wisely."

Eve grinned and said "Okay! I've finally decided I will go with Bulbasaur!"

Pressing the button, instead of a Bulbasaur it was a Weedle. Eve's hair raised up in fright and she quickly returned it.

Looking at the Professor she said sadly "Let me guess? Somebody already chose Bulbasaur?"

Professor Oak nodded.

Eve sighed and said "Alright! Then I'll choose Charmander!"

Pressing the button, instead of a Charmander came out a Pidgey.

Eve returned into sadly and said quietly "Let me guess...Charmander was picked also."

Professor Oak patted her and said "The early bird gets the worm...or Pokemon," adding with it

"Don't worry. Somebody else had the same problem. But he did get a Pokemon."

Eve slowly picked up the last Poke-ball and said slowly "Come...out."

Out of the Poke-ball, came not a Weedle or Pidgey but a brown fox Pokemon which was an Eevee.

Blinking a couple of times, the Eevee stretched and shook its head happily. Crying out his name "Eeevee!"

Eve snapped her head up and said quickly

"I want to choose this Eevee, Professor!"

The Professor Oak just smiled lightly and gave her Eevee's Poke-ball with 5 extras for more.

The Eevee, interested in Eve, came over and sniffed.

Eve smiled and said "Hi there, my name is Eve and I am your trainer!"

Eevee cocked his head to the side and said "Eve?"

Eve laughed and said "Eevee can say my name!"

Professor Oak said "Yes, I see it can. Do you want to give Eevee a nickname?"

Eve said "Yes! Eevee's name is Luton!"

After leaving the lab, Luton and Eve talked together.

Suddenly, zooming across the sky Eve saw 2 Pokemon,

It was Latias and Mew.

The Latias stopped for a glance at Eve and looked down at Luton before flying off again to catch up with Mew.

Eve and Luton looked at each other and smiled before going.

* * *

**Review or not, its alright if you don't if you do then thank you!  
**

**VictiniReshi54**


End file.
